


Mga Usapang Hindi Aabot Sa Langit

by mumumoomoo



Series: Rosaria Does Things [1]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, ayoko na, illiterate na ulit ako, no landi only sad, pero emo, rosaria expresses her feelings for everyone, writing is torture
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumoomoo/pseuds/mumumoomoo
Summary: Rosaria talks about things.
Relationships: RosariaxDepression, shy sia mag kwento pagdating sa uwus ok, slight Hasaria, slight Rosinday
Series: Rosaria Does Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909939
Kudos: 2





	Mga Usapang Hindi Aabot Sa Langit

**Author's Note:**

> this is just monologues: the fanfic

* * *

**Ika-2 ng Sabazi**

“Magandang umaga po sa inyo” ngiti ni Rosaria, ang kanyang boses malambot at tahimik, isang bagay na hindi niya hahayaang makita ng iba.

“Dala ko ngayon yung paborito ng mga bata” 

Padahan-dahan niyang nilapag ang mga santan sa harap ng walang-ngalang puntod. Lumuhod si Rosaria at nagsimula siyang bumuo ng pulseras, kuwintas, at singsing mula sa mga santan. Iba-ibang sukat at laki, tila’y para sa iba-ibang tao— karamihan ay pang bata.

“May kwento po ako ngayon” Sabi niya habang binubuo ang mga santan.

“Kakaiba yung grupo na nasalihan ko. Bantay namin masungit, parang si Lolo Tino. Magkakasundo po sila sa kape. Sa tingin ko parehas sila ng tipo, pamilyar ang amoy. Kaya hirap ako magalit sa kanya tuwing istrikto siya. Nakakatuwa sila panuorin nung isa pang masungit sa grupo: si Asterio. Parang dalawang lolo na nagaaway.” pahiyang tawa ni Rosaria.

“Panay hawak sila sa mga bagay na hindi dapat, panay istorbo sa mga nanahimik na espiritu. May iba akong kakilala sa kanila, pero di na po ‘yun importante.” May saglitang lungkot sa mata ni Rosaria pero madalian nia itong inalis. “Ingay po nila, may hawakan pang nangyayare! Ang daming beses na gusto ko nalang umalis, parang hindi po ako kabilang dito...” 

Nang napansin ni Rosaria na bumabalik nanaman ang inis niya, nilapag niya ang nabuong santan sa tuktok ng puntod. Maaliwalas na ang puntod sa dami ng binuong santan sa paligid nito. Lumiwanag ang araw at ang dalang init nito’y pinakiramdaman nalang ni Rosaria. Huminga sia ng malalim.

“...Pero malaking tulong po sila sa laban namin nun. Nakakalungkot na may nawala nanamang barangay ng walang dahilan. Nakakagalit na wala ako nagawa para sakanila.” Mahigpit siyang kumapit sa lupa at binaba ang kanyang ulo sa pagkabigo. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang tahimik na segundo, siya’y bumangon na. Nakatitig sa kanyang bugbog at sugatan na kamay— ang mga kamay na nagtapos sa kakaibang nilalang na nakalaban nila kahapon.

“Sana nabigyan ko sila ng kapayapaan.”

“Dalhan ko na lang sila ng bulaklak dito bukas.”

* * *

  
  


**Ika-9 ng Sabazi**

“Magandang umaga po sa inyo” Matahimik na bati ni Rosaria.

“Para sa inyo po ang dala kong mga sampaguita ngayon, Lola Leonora.” Umupo si Rosaria sa lapag at inayos ang mga bulaklak na dala niya. Nagsimula siyang bumuo ng mga kuwintas na sampaguita.

“Sana andito din po ang mga apo niyo, para sa kanila din po ito. Kahit tamad silang gumawa ng sampaguitang kuwintas pang benta, alam kong natutuwa sila tuwing sinasamahan tayo sa trabaho.” 

Maliit na ngumiti ni Rosaria habang napatitig sia sa puntod na walang pangalan. Tila’y umaasa na may ngingiti pabalik sakanya. Ngunit malamig na hangin ng umaga lang ang naramdaman niya.

“May bago po kaming miyembro. Tawag sa kanya Inday. Tahimik siya at di magulo. Malakas din sa laban... Umaasa akong mag-isa lang ako sa kwarto pero kuntento na ako na siya naka-dorm ko.” Lumambing ang mga mata ni Rosaria nang maalala si Inday.

Naghahanap siya ng maikukuwentong maganda pero pahiya siang sumimangot nang maalala niya nung nagkahiwa-hiwalay sila sa barko.

“Matatawa po siguro kayo kung nakita niyo akong matakot kahapon. Pero sinubukan kong di pakita. Kasama ko po kasi si Tala. Alam kong mas natatakot siya kesa sakin, kaya kailangan ko magpaka-tapang.” 

“Nakwento ko na po to dati pero kasama ko siya dati magluto. Sinasamahan niya ako noon sa may mga pusa. Mabait po siya sakin. Magaling po siya kumanta. Di ko alam kung paano, pero nawawala sugat at pagod ko tuwing umaawit siya sa laban.”

Nagkaroon ng kaunting lungkot sa mukha ni Rosaria nang maalala ang pinagsamahan nila ni Tala.

“...Di na kami nag-uusap masyado ngayon pero di ko siya binitawan nung naiwan kaming tatlo nila Inday. Di ko hahayaang may makasakit sa kanya.”

“Delikado po ginagawa naming trabaho. Muntik na ako mamatay. Niligtas ako ni Has— yung maingay” Tumawa siya pero walang laman ang kanyang tawa.

“Minsan natatawag niya akong ‘pre’. Minsan masyado siya sanay makasama si Asterio kaya napapa-akbay din siya sakin at napapa-hawak sa braso. Kulit niya. Di ko tuloy alam pano sia pasasalamatan ng maayos. Pag-isipan ko na lang sa ibang araw.” Pilyong ngumisi si Rosaria.

Tumahimik ang lahat ng ilang segundo. Di sadyang nalukot ni Rosaria ang hawak niyang sampaguita.

“...Ma, alam ko pong turo niyo sa akin wag na wag kakaen ng iba.”

Bigong-bigo si Rosaria sa sarili niya, ngunit alam niyang may importante siyang tungkulin.

“Nagawa ko na po. Wala na bawian. Kailangan ko magpalakas. Sana maintindihan niyo po. Magalit na po kayo kung magalit, ginagawa ko naman po ito para sainyong lahat.”

Buo ang loob ni Rosaria nang napuno siya ng hangad sa paghihiganti.

“Kung nakakasakit naman sila hindi ba’t dapat lang sila pahirapan?”

* * *

  
  


**Ika-16 ng Sabazi**

“...Magandang umaga po.” Pagod na sinabi ni Rosaria.

Mabigat siyang napaluhod sa harap ng puntod pero dahan-dahan padin niyang nilapag ang mga bagong bulaklak.

“Wala pong ganito sa barangay natin no? Everlasting flowers po. Mukhang di kasi ako makakabisita na masyado, may paghahandaan po kami. Matagal po ito bago mabulok.”

Mahinhin na nilagay ni Rosaria ang iba pang bulaklak sa tuktok ng puntod. Pinunasan niya ang nabuong alikabok at lupa sa puntod. Kahit anong ngiti niya sa harap nun, may galit sa puso niya na hindi niya maalis. Sinubukan na lang niya mag simpleng usap ulit.

“Magkakasama kaming kumain kahapon. Naaalala ko pa ang huling kain natin noong piyesta. Naaalala ko pa mga ngiti nung bata habang pinag-aagawan nila ang paborito nilang parte nung lechon. Miss ko na kayo.”

Sinubukan na lang ni Rosaria idaan sa biro ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya. “Tita Clara, magkakasundo po kayo ni Gracia. Parehas kayo chismosa.” Tumawa si Rosaria, pero isang buntong-hininga lang ang nakaya niyang gawin.

Tumahimik ang paligid. Wala na maisip si Rosaria na sasabihin. Alanganin niya tinuloy ang nangyare sa kanilang misyon.

“May pangako ako kay Has. Isang sikreto na kami lang nakaka-alam. Di ko alam ano mararamdaman ko… na mapagkatiwalaan ng sikreto. Di ako karapat-dapat pagkatiwalaan.”

“...Pero nararamdaman ko ang nararamdaman nia. Kahit wala siya sabihin. Parehas kaming may parte ng sarili na gusto naming mawala. Parehas kaming nag aabang lang ng kamatayan.” 

Malungkot na ngumiti si Rosaria habang inaayos ang mga bulaklak sa kanyang kamay.

“Di ko na siya masyado pagtitripan. Mabuti naman siyang tao.”

Bumalik ang isipan ni Rosaria sa laban nila kay Lalaking Rosas at Reza. Nanginig ang kanyang paghinga, tila ngayon lang nakahabol ang kaba at takot na dapat naramdaman nia doon.

“Muntik nanaman ako mamatay. “

“Pero hindi ba okay din yun.”

“Makakasama ko na kayo.”

“...”

“Sorry, naririnig ko na po kagad ang mga pagalit niyo. Haha. Kabisado ko na.”

Naalala ni Rosaria ang isang matining pero buo na boses ng kanyang nanay. “Oh Ria, malungkot ka nanaman.” 

Isang maliit na batang katawang-ahas ang umiiyak, inaabot ng pilit ang kanyang nanay “Ma, sowy po, Ma”

Binuhat siya ng kanyang nanay, biglang nag seryoso ang boses “Wag kang magsosorry tuwing malungkot ka anak. Hayaan mo lang sarili mo maramdaman lahat yan. Andito lang kami.”

“...At kahit matapos ka na sa lungkot at galit mo, andito parin kami. Tandaan mo yan ha, mahal na mahal kong anak. Andito lang kami. Palagi.”

Tuluyan nang humagulgol ang batang Rosaria. Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ng kanyang nanay at kinantahan siya ng paborito nilang hele.

Nagtuloy-tuloy lang si Rosaria sa pag kanta sa harap ng puntod na puno ng makukulay na bulaklak. Sa kakaunting minuto ng kapayapaan, nawala sa isip ang kanyang dinadalang problema. Matagal siyang nanatiling pikit ang mata, na parang inuulit-ulit niya ang kanyang mga magagandang ala-ala.

Nang buksan na niya ang kanyang mga mata, tumayo na si Rosaria. May panibagong lakas sa kanyang mga mata.

“Gabayan niyo po ako. Liligtasin namin si Duran. Hangga’t buhay ako, hindi ko na hahayaang may mawala pa satin.”

* * *

**Ika-23 ng Sabazi**

“...”

Lumuhod na lang si Rosaria sa harap ng puntod, kasama ang mga puting orchids. Umaapaw ang mga bulaklak sa kanyang kamay sa dami.

“Patawad sa lahat ng inosenteng namatay kahapon. Kung malakas lang ako, sana-”

Pinigilan ni Rosaria ang kanyang sarili bago siya madala ng galit sa kanyang sarili.

“...Sana ligtas ka Bitoy.” Malapit pa sa ala-ala ni Rosaria ang pakiramdam ng pag pat sa ulo ni Bitoy. Kasing laki lang niya ang mga batang nakakalaro niya sa barangay.

“Dr. Randy, pasensya na po. Tinulungan mo kami ng walang kapalit pero nadamay ka parin. Di dapat sainyo nangyari to. Nawa’y mapayapa na kayo ng asawa niyo— kung asan man kayo.” Maingat na nilapag ni Rosaria ang mga bulaklak sa paligid uli ng puntod.

Nag buntong-hininga si Rosaria. Napaka-lalim. Napaka-bigat.

Naiisip nanaman niya ang kanyang mga kasama. May halong saya at lungkot ang nararamdaman ni Rosaria.

“Kaibigan na ata turing ko sa kanila. Kahit di dapat. Mawawala din ako balang araw, at masasaktan lang sila. Ayoko na dumagdag sa problema nila.” Hinawakan ni Rosaria ang kanyang ulo, problemado sa mga nangyari at mangyayari.

“Yung karamay ko tuwing may kinaiinisan ako, si Asterio. Umpisa pa lang, masama na kutob ko sa kanya... Pero unti-unti ko nang nakikita na gusto lang din niya umayos at maging payapa lahat. Wala kami dito ngayon kung hindi dahil sakanya. Niyakap ko siya pagkatapos kahit gusto ko lang sia asarin.” Medyo natawa si Rosaria nung naalala niya ang maasim na mukha ni Asterio pag niyayakap niya ng matagal. 

“...Namimiss ko na mangyakap eh.”

“Si Inday... Laging humahatak sakin tuwing naiiwan ako sa grupo. Mas mabuti sana na hinayaan ko na lang na mag-isa ako... Pero di ko siya matanggihan tuwing kumikislap mata niya. “ Nangiti ng bahagya si Rosaria, malamig ang simoy ng umagang hangin pero mainit-init ang kanyang puso.

“Sakanya lang ako naging kumportable pagusapan mga magagandang ala-ala sa barangay. Mahalaga siyang kaibigan para sakin. Pakiramdam ko magugustuhan niyo siya.”

“...Magiging weird ba kung dadalhin ko siya dito?” Napaisip si Rosaria at namula siya ng maisip niya kung ano pahiwatig ng pagpapakilala ng isang tao sa magulang.

“A-ah, pero di po dahil sa ganun ah… Gusto ko lang po may makaalala sainyo kung sakaling mawala na ko.” Tinago niya ang mukha niya na may paghalong hiya at lungkot sa sinabi niya.

Pinalipas muna niya ang magulong isipan niya bago siya nagsalita ulit. Tuwing pumapasok sa isip niya ang mga salitang ‘relasyon’ at ‘pagkakaibigan’, naaalala niya si Sana. Ngayo’y nawala na ang kulay sa kanyang mukha.

“Si Sana… di ko siya matulungan. Buti na lang andyan silang lahat para sakanya. Sana nararamdaman niya kung gaano siya kamahal ng lahat. Sapat na yun. Di na niya ako kailangan.”

Nagbuntong-hininga ulit si Rosaria. Walang luha na dumadaloy sa kanyang mata pero ngayon na walang tao para makita siyang ganito, hindi na siya nag dalawang-isip ipakita ang sakit sa ekspresyon niya.

“...Gusto ko sana humingi ng payo sa inyo tungkol sa maraming bagay. Ligaw na ligaw na ako. Pakiramdam ko pag tumagal pa lalo, kakainin na ako ng galit at dalamhati ko.”

“...”

“...Pero mukhang hanggang ganito lang po tayo, no?” 

“…”

“...”

Nilinis niya na lang ang puntod, katahimikan at kapanglawang tila mas masakit pa kaysa sa sugat ng mga nakakalaban nilang nilalang. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal pa niya kayang tiisin ang hirap niya. Kung gaano katagal pa niya kayang magpanggap na malakas siya. Tumayo si Rosaria, bigo na wala paring sumasagot sa kanyang mga dalangin. Unti-unting nawawalan ng pag-asa.

  
  


“...Dalhin ko na lang po si Siopao dito bukas. Matutuwa po kayo sakanya.”

**Author's Note:**

> anong proofread proofread walang ganyan dito gago
> 
> random fact: Rosaria's parents are lesbians. One uses he/him pronouns hihi. wala lang i just want farmer lesbians ok.


End file.
